<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gerações no tempo by Pads_euzinha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456800">Gerações no tempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pads_euzinha/pseuds/Pads_euzinha'>Pads_euzinha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pads_euzinha/pseuds/Pads_euzinha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Só vou lhes dar uma dica meus caros:<br/>Nunca,nunquinha,em hipótese alguma dem um vira tempo as crianças!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá!eu me chamo Pads.</p><p>Essa é a primeira vez que posto aqui,então me perdoem se algo sair errado.<br/>Meu perfil no wattpad também é @Pads_Euzinha se quiserem mais histórias sobre Harry Potter,Marvel etc passem lá!</p><p>Espero que gostem da fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ano de 2017/14:38PM</p><p>Era mais uma tarde de domingo monótona na A'toca,as crinças estavam no quintal,e os adultos na sala,tudo como devia estar.<br/>Até Rose deixar cair um objeto esquisito de seu bolso.</p><p>Era um objeto estranho,parecia feito de ouro,tinha uma ampulheta no meio com um pó meio lilás meio rosa.</p><p>Jay-que isso Rose?-interroga.</p><p>Rose-não é nada,Potter.-diz guardando o objeto rapidamente.</p><p>Noah-é sim rosa da aqui!-diz pegando o objeto do bolso de Rose.</p><p>Domi-é um vira-tempo!eles são muito raros,como conseguiu um?-diz pegando o objeto das mãos de Noah.</p><p>Rose-minha mãe me deu,ela tinha guardado um,e transformou em herança de família.-exclamou pegando o vira-tempo pra sí.</p><p>Alvo-Rose priminha querida pensa no que a gente pode fazer com esse vira-tempo!</p><p>Rose-vocês são malucos?sabem oque pode acontecer,você costumava ter miolos Al!</p><p>Angel-não sei não quero saber,e tenho raiva de quem sabe!-disse pegando o vira tempo.</p><p>Teddy-Angel devolve pra ro!-protestou inutilmente.</p><p>Angel-vem pegar Ro!-falou jogando para Noah.</p><p>Han-Noah Frank Longbottom me devolva isso para Rose AGORA!-disse a irma mais nova de Noah,enfurecida.</p><p>Noah-não vai dar minha cara irmãzinha.-disse e já jogando para alvo só se esqueceu de uma coisa,alvo era batedor,não apanhador,o vira tempo caiu no chão e se espatifou.</p><p>Derrepende,todos eles foram envolvidos por uma névoa roxa,eles ficaram sem ar,e um milesimo depois,estavam no salão comunal da Grifinoria,vazio...não,com cinco pessoas.</p><p>Harry-quem são vocês?-disse com a varinha apontada para os viajantes.</p><p>a primeira a se pronunciar foi Victorie:</p><p>Vic-viemos do futuro,o idiota do meu primo quebrou um vira tempo!</p><p>Domi-então se tiverem um,essa Seria a hora de falar!-exclamou domi como sempre exagerada.</p><p>Mione-acho que posso ajudar vocês.-disse tirando um vira-tempo de seu bolso.</p><p>Harry-como você conseguiu isso?</p><p>Mione-guardei.-diz dando de ombros-toma!-disse dando o vira tempo para Angel.</p><p>Que Honrou o Nymphadora do seu nome,e deixou o vira tempo ir parar no chão,e lá vamos nós de novo...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvo Dumbledore-Alvo.D<br/>Lilian Evans-Lily,Lírio ou Lilian<br/>Lilian Luna Potter-Lilu ou Luna<br/>James sirius potter-Jay<br/>James Potter-James<br/>~💙~💙~💙~💙~💙~💙~💙~<br/>Hogwarts/1977</p><p>Lilu-Angel eu vou te matar!-gritou Lilu,correndo atrás da menina de cabelos roxos(agora amarelos)que corria como se sua vida dependesse disso,e dependia mesmo,vocês já viram Lilian Luna brava?nem queira ver!</p><p>Alvo.D-Srt. Se acalme por favor-disse Dumbledore no seu famoso tom calmo.-poderiam explicar oque aconteceu?</p><p>Han-sim diretor Dumbledore-disse Hanna um tanto admirada por ver o grande bruxo ao vivo-primeiro o rei da idiotice ali quebrou um vira tempo-disse irritada,apontando para Alvo depois-depois a senhorita lerdeza quebrou o vira-tempo que tinhamos conseguido agora estamos aqui,comigo gritando aos quatro ventos do salão de Hogwarts muito mais antigo do que o nosso!- eu esqueci de citar a Hanna é um tanto estressada...</p><p>Alvo-calma Han!-exclamou Alvo abraçando sua melhor amiga.</p><p>Alvo.D-o que ótimo visitantes!-disse o diretor,numa mistura de surpresa e animação,com a inusitada situação-de que ano vieram?</p><p>Agora foi a vez de Hermione falar:</p><p>Mione-eu,Harry,Rony,Neville e Gina-disse apontando pra cada amigo e dizendo seus respectivos nomes-viemos de 1996.</p><p>Angel-e nós-falou apontando para o resto do grupo-de 2017.</p><p>~NA MESA DA GRIFINORIA~</p><p>Lene-gente,eu to ficando louca ou aqueles meninos são idêntico ao James?-perguntou Marlene esfregando os olhos.</p><p>Lice-louca você sempre foi né lene...mas é verdade.-disse Alice concordando.</p><p>Lily-sério?vocês são surdas?a menina acabou de gritar para a China ouvir que eles vieram do futuro,sabia que eram lerdas mas não tanto assim!-disse Lilian Potter opa,quer dizer Evans.</p><p>Lene-Ei!-disse irritada-mas mudando de assunto,esse boato Remus e a Dorcas tão namorando é verdade?-perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p>Lice-pergunta pra ele ué!-disse Alice comendo um pedaço de seu pudim.</p><p>Lene-tá-disse revirando os olhos-Remus!-Chamou o amigo de cabelos castanhos.</p><p>Remus-oi Lene,que foi?-perguntou enquanto comia uma barrinha de chocolate.</p><p>Lene-você e a nossa colega de quarto Dorcas tão namorando?-perguntou enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso malicioso.</p><p>Remus-Não,eu e ela não estamos em um relacionamento sério estamos...-pensou.</p><p>Lene-ficando?-disse sugestiva.</p><p>Remus-é isso!-disse entusiasmado.</p><p>Lene-você gosta dela?-eles podiam não ser tão próximos mas Lene nunca ia deixar uma vadia machucar um amigo.</p><p>Remus-bem acho que-Remus foi cortado pela voz do diretor.</p><p>Alvo.D-peço silêncio-o salão de Hogwarts se cala-como podem ver hoje temos visitantes!-falou o diretor-por favor senhores venham ao meu escritório-disse aos viajantes.</p><p>No escritório do diretor</p><p>Alvo.D-então vocês vieram por um vira-tempo?</p><p>Todos-sim!</p><p>Alvo.D-então vocês tem ele?</p><p>Angel-aqui-disse entregando um vira-tempo despedaçado.</p><p>Alvo-aqui-disse dando um vira-tempo imundo e totalmente quebrado.</p><p>Alvo.D-bem,acho que da pra consertar.-diz pensativo.</p><p>Rose-quanto tempo vai levar?</p><p>Alvo.D-acho que no mínimo uns 3 meses.</p><p>Mione-isso é muito tempo!-disse preocupada.</p><p>Alvo.D-é tudo que eu posso fazer senhorita,só lembrem não revelem nada muito importante,venham vamos fazer uma nova seleção</p><p>Todos concordaram.</p><p>Eles foram levados ao grande salão,e formaram uma fila,sentiram como se estivessem na seleção das casas pela primeira vez.<br/>Prof.Minerva coloca o velho banquinho de três pés e traz um chapéu antigo e empoeirado podiasse dizer que era nojento.</p><p>Minerva-agora a seleção dos visitantes!-anunciou Minerva </p><p>Minerva-Weasley,Victorie.-senta no banco uma linda garota de olhos azuis.</p><p>Chapéu-uma Weasley!loira?Ok...hun...CORVINAL.-a mesa azul e bronze aplaudiu a linda moça.</p><p>E assim seguiu no final ficou assim:<br/>Angel Lupin-grifinoria<br/>Vic -Corvinal<br/>Teddy-Lufa-Lufa<br/>Domi-grifinoria<br/>Rose-Sonserina<br/>Scorpius-Sonserina <br/>Hanna-lufa-lufa<br/>Noah-Corvinal<br/>Alvo-Sonserina<br/>Jay-grifinoria<br/>Hug-lufa-lufa<br/>Lily-Corvinal<br/>O trio e Neville e Gina pras originais<br/>⏩⏪⏩⏪⏩⏪⏩⏩⏩⏪<br/>Tive que alterar a idade da Lily e do Hugo por que eles são muito novos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos sentados na mesa de suas respectivas casas,o jantar como sempre perfeito!</p><p>Nenhum deles pode contar quem são seus pais,mas claro o sobrenome entregava,os únicos não afetados por isso foram os Weasley.</p><p>James-então vocês são meus... fi-fi-lhos?-ele não tinha comido nada!</p><p>Lilu-na verdade eu,jay e alvo somos seus netos</p><p>Harry-e eu sou o Harry seu filho.-disse o Potter mais branco que papel.</p><p>James-quem é a mãe?-preguntou olhando de canto de olho uma certa ruiva .</p><p>Harry-não posso revelar.-disse com um sorrisinho de canto.</p><p>James-han-disse revirando os olhos.</p><p>Six-pontas o aluado parece que pegou raiva?</p><p>James-ah?-quando James olha pro lado vê Remus de olhos arregalados e de boca aberta,olhando pra um menino de cabelo azul e uma menina de cabelos roxos,que conversavam alegremente.</p><p>Six-porque você tá olhando pra eles aluado?-quando Sirius diz Remus parece voltar de seu transe.</p><p>Remus-vocês não viram os nomes deles?-os outros dois marotos balançaram a cabeça negando.</p><p>Six-e daí o nome deles?é Black?fica longe.</p><p>Remus-não almofadinhas é Lupin!-disse ainda de olhos arregalados.</p><p>James-tem certeza?</p><p>Remus-sim...bem...pergunte a eles!</p><p>Six-OK-sirius foi até os dois com Remus em seu encalço enquanto James falava com seus descendentes-Olá senhorita qual seria seu nome?</p><p>Angel-quem quer saber?</p><p>Six-Sirius Black,muito prazer?</p><p>Angel-Angeline Lupin,mas me chame de Angel.</p><p>Teddy-e eu sou o Teddy Lupin o irmão gêmeo da Angel!-disse de colocando na frente de almofadinhas-e fique a pelo menos a 10 metros da minha irmã,obrigado!</p><p>Angel-Edward,senta!</p><p>Teddy-e desde quando você manda em mim?</p><p>Angel-desde ser 13 minutos mais velha,e se você não quiser que eu arranque sua cabeça senta!-disse com seu cabelo roxo ficando vermelho,seus olhos verdes mudando para roxos e sua pupila crescendo como a de um lobo,quando Remus percebeu isso teve um frio da espinha.</p><p>Remus-vocês são lobiso-</p><p>Teddy-mens?lobisomens?você é Remus Lupin né?</p><p>Remus-como sabem?</p><p>Six-eles são seus filhos dâr!-diz dando um tapa na nuca de aluado</p><p>Angel-não,não somos lobisomens,na verdade somos metamorfomagos,herdamos da mamãe,só puxamos de você algumas coisas que acontecem quando estamos na lua cheia como...</p><p>Remus-quem é a mãe de vocês?</p><p>Teddy-precisamos dizer que não vamos responder?</p><p>No meio do salão começa a surgir uma fumaça roxa idêntica a quando eles vieram,uma menina por volta de seus 15 a 16 anos apareçe acho que desmaiada,ela abre os olhos,olha em volta aparentemente assustada,e fica vermelha(e seus cabelos laranjas?) a o ver o salão inteiro a olhando.</p><p>Alvo.D-Senhorita o que aconteceu? </p><p>???-eu quebrei um objeto estranho com uma ampulheta no meio,e depois só vi tudo escuro.</p><p>Alvo.D-qual seu nome?</p><p>???-......</p><p>Angel-Mas que merda???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duas semanas antes da viagem no tempo</p><p>Enceinte</p><p>Só a mera possibilité disso já mais assustava mais que meu pai quando soube de meu namoro com Teddy,Teddy o que ele iria pensar?ele iria a deixar?Seus pais,Qu'est-ce que maman et papa vont penser?(Desculpe,misturo francês e inglês quando estou nervosa)Calma Vic só existem possibilidades até agora, mas certeza nenhuma.<br/>Mas eu sei,nunca conseguiria esconder minha desconfiança de Angel e Domi.<br/>Então simplesmente liguei para elas,é pedi para virem o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Dominique Delacour Weasley</p><p>Quando eu e Angel(que estava dormindo lá em casa)chegamos ao quarto de Vic,vimos uma cena horrível,Vic sentada no chão de seu lindo quarto com paredes azuis,cheias de fotos com Teddy e bandeirinhas da Corvinal(nossa lindíssima casa)com rímel borrado,vários lencinhos de papel espalhados pelo quarto,enquanto eu fiquei paralisada pela cena Angel foi ajuda-lá.</p><p>Angel-Se o Teddy fez alguma coisa,eu juro por Dumbledore que mato ele!</p><p>Vic-Não ele não fez nada!quer dizer fez...na verdade,nós fizemos...</p><p>Nesse momento eu também fui ajudá-la,afinal ela é minha irmã,mas não vou mentir, saber que a perfeita Victoire Delacour Weasley fez alguma merda,me deixa bem curiosa e não,não estou desejando o mal da minha irmã só estou cansada de ser vista como a ovelha negra,enquanto ela é Louis são os filhos perfeitos.</p><p>Vic-Eu...eu acho que eu tô grávida-disse num sussurro quase inaudível,mas eu ouvi e pelo visto Angel também afinal ambas estávamos a olhando com olhos arregalados.</p><p>Domi-Ok,isso é pegadinha né?-não devia ter falado isso,ela começou a chorar mais ainda</p><p>Angel-Domi!-ela me olhou tão feio que achei que estava olhando para a vovó Molly.</p><p>Domi-posso ir a uma farmácia trouxa aqui perto comprar alguns testes é depois vou a farmácia bruxa comprar um teste bruxo,pode ser?</p><p>Vic-Aham...-disse em um fio de voz</p><p> </p><p>Narradora</p><p>Duas horas mais tarde</p><p>Vic-Não,não,não...esse teste tá errado eu quero outro!-disse olhando para os dois tracinhos rosa.</p><p>E não era só esse que elas tinham feito,eram mais de doze.</p><p>Vic-Esse deu negativo!eu sabia,não estou grávida!</p><p> </p><p>Domi-eu conto ou você conta?-diz olhando para Angel.</p><p>Angel-eu conto,bom...Vic,não existe falso positivo,só falso negativo.</p><p>Vic-e isso quer dizer-perguntou com cara de quem estava a beira de um ataque de nervos</p><p>Domi-Vic,você tá gravida,mas você não vai abortar né?sei que tem sua vida toda planejada e um bebê não está nos planos.</p><p>Vic-Como uma futura medibruxa nunca mataria uma vida por puro egoísmo,só não sei como vou contar para o papai,você sabe que ele nunca foi muito com o Teddy.</p><p>Angel-o seu pai te ama,ele vai entender!</p><p>Vic-Eu espero...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvo.D-Qual o nome da senhorita?</p><p>-Tonks.</p><p>Angel-Pelo cajado de Odin!ela é n...-Sua fala foi interrompida por Teddy,que tampou sua boca a impedindo de continuar sua fala.</p><p>Sirius-o que foi?-Perguntou Sirius levemente intrigado com o sobrenoe da moça de cabelos(agora)Lilás.</p><p>Teddy-nada!</p><p>Angeline Nymphadora Lupin</p><p>Pelas barbas de Dumbledore,isso não pode tá acontecendo,agora só falta o idiota do Black brotar aqui,ai não pelo amor de Merlin,bate na madeira ele não,voltando a o assunto,eu não acredito que estou vendo mamãe e papai adolescentes,isso é assustador,o que eles vão fazer?se pegar?pera o que eu tô pensando???Merlin!<br/>Bem,eles são bem diferentes das fotos,papito esta bem mais bonito,usa óculos e está com menos cicatrizes,Mãe parece mais estilosa,com sua jaqueta de couro que no momento,está no meu armário,como uma espécie de "herança",e por incrível que pareça,a jaqueta está intacta,como se mamãe ainda cuidasse dela...<br/>Enquanto eu falava sobre a jaqueta,ela fazia o teste das casas e...GRIFINORIA!pelo menos uma coisa boa,agora posso esfregar na cara do Teddy que nossos dois pais são da Grif.</p><p>Lilian Luna Potter</p><p>Caral...quer dizer,Caramba!<br/>Não faz nem 1 dia que estamos aqui e isso acontece,tá pior que as reuniões de família na casa da vovó Molly com tio Gui com ciúmes de Vic e Teddy,sim totalmente casos de família,no momento estamos todos encarando Tonks e Remus que estão sentados de frente um para o outro,enquanto o silêncio constrangedor reina.</p><p>Tonks-Eu sou a Tonks e você é?-disse levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p>Remus-Remus,Remus Lupin muito prazer-ELE TÁ CORADO?</p><p>Tonks-o prazer é todo meu!-Disse com um sorriso divertido e C-A-R-A-L-H-O,ISSO É UMA CARA MALICIOSA???</p><p>E do nada,repito,DO NADA a Domi desatou a rir...</p><p> </p><p>Pvo Victoire Delacour Weasley </p><p>Ok eu admito minha irmã tem problemas,e eu um maior ainda,mas não vem ao caso .</p><p>Lilu-querida quer que eu te leve a um hospital trouxa?lá eles tem uma ala só para loucos!-disse com um sorrisinho angelical(o que me dava medo).</p><p>Domi- Mon amour,tá vendo aquele corredor ali?-diz apontando para um dos corredores de Hogwarts-se chama puta que pariu,já foi lá hoje?-e terminaram o espetáculo,com minha soeur mandando um dedo do meio para a pequena(porém encrenqueira)Potter.</p><p>Narradora</p><p>Após jantar todos foram para suas respectivas salas comunais<br/>Menos dois sonserinos,mais conhecidos como Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy.</p><p>Rose-Você tem certeza que ele não vai nos pegar?-Rose estava apreensiva,o que seria normal se Scorpius não a conhececesse.</p><p>Scorpius-claro que não!é o velho Filch.</p><p>Rose-aqui ele não é velho!(eu acho)</p><p>Scorpius-mas é burro,e fala mais baixo.</p><p>Terminaram sua conversa entre sussurros com um miado(e não era deles)</p><p>Rose-o Filch pode ser burro mais a madame nor-r-ra não!</p><p>Scorp,como Rose avia o apelidado,a puxou junto a ele em um armário de vassouras,que ao entrarem perceberam que era o menor de toda hogwarts.</p><p>Scorp-tamanho apropriado pro que queríamos fazer-Diz em seguida beijando Rose,quando de repente ela interrompe o beijo.</p><p>Rose-Scorp,precisamos conversar...</p><p>Scorpius-O que foi Rô?você esta bem?-uma sombra de preocupação passou por seus olhos.</p><p>Rose-Eu estou bem Scorpius só que não é isso,é sobre a gente...Não dá mais!não dá mais pra fugir no meio da noite,de cabular aulas só pra te encontrar no banheiro da murta,não dá mais pra esconder de todo mundo,mesmo que a maioria já saiba...</p><p>Scorp-Você está terminando comigo?-disse ele incrédulo-só pra te lembrar não contamos a ninguém sobre nós por que você quis!Rose,Você disse que seu pai não aceitaria a linda filhinha dele saindo com um Malfoy!que sua prima,qual o nome?...Lucy né?gosta de mim e que ela era sua melhor amiga!</p><p>Rose-Você sab-Rose não teve tempo de terminar a frase quando for cortada por Scorpius.</p><p>Scorpius-Não precisa se exlicar Rose,só não me procure mais por favor...-e saiu rapidamente para o dormitório da Sonserina,com um olhar vazio e uma cabeça nas nuvens.</p><p>Rose prometeu a sí mesmo que não iria chorar,afinal era apenas um namoradinho de adolescência,amanhã quando acordasse nem sentiria sua falta...</p><p>Ou sentiria?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Os Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apresentação da família Black (No wattpad fica melhor)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isobel Adhara Black-Malfoy(Bel)</p><p>Grifinoria❤<br/>
35 anos</p><p>Orian Delphinus Hagrid Weasley<br/>
Grifinoria❤<br/>
18 anos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No passado,ou futuro?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ninguém nunca entenderia a dor que Ginevra Potter estava sentido naquele momento,a não ser as outras mães ali presentes,umas rezavam,outras choravam já outras faziam como Anna Lomgbottom,comiam.<br/>O sol já se punha quando Harry e Bel adentraram na grande e luxuosa sala de estar da casa dos Potter,Para anunciar a tão esperada notícia.</p><p>Bel-Senhoras nós entramos em um acordo sobre o que vamos fazer-Disse Isobel (Black) Malfoy com seu famoso sorriso torto.</p><p>Harry-Bom,decidimos mandar mandar a família Black-Malfoy...-antes que pudesse terminar,foi cortada por uma Hermione muito irritada.</p><p>Hermione-Eu não estou ouvindo isso Harry James Potter!Bel com todo o respeito,mas ela é totalmente irresponsável!-"EI!' ouviram Bel exclamar-E não seria mais inteligente mandar Minerva?Ela poderia explicar tudo!-disse com seu famoso tom mandão.</p><p>Bel-Hermione,sei que nunca tivemos uma grande amizade,não como tenho com Harry,Mas você sabe como é importante pra mim encontrar,Você sabe...Eles-Disse em um tom melancólico,o que era estranho pra quem conhecia a Black(Não eles não a chamam de Malfoy)</p><p>Harry-E as crianças ficariam mais a vontade com ela.</p><p>Bel-É eu sou a "tia Bel"</p><p>Gina que até então estava quieta em um canto da sala falou:</p><p>Gina-Vocês já separam as memórias?-Ela estava muito nervosa,mas nunca demonstraria isso,Gina odiava se sentir impotente.</p><p>Harry-Sim...</p><p>Rony-Quais vocês vão mandar?</p><p>Bel-Todos os nossos anos em Hogwarts,alguns dos momentos pós guerra,e quando terminarmos vocês chegam.</p><p>Gina-Espero que isso dê certo.-Tentava por fé na ideia maluca.</p><p>Bel-Você esqueceu que está olhando para o quarteto de ouro.-Disse em uma terrível falha de esconder o medo que sentia. </p><p>Eles estavam prestes a dar o maior e mais perigoso passo de suas vidas,e o mais incrível também.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1977</p><p>Estavam todos sentados no grande salão principal,saboreando o delicioso banquete preparado pelos elfos,quando o barulho das pesadas portas se abrindo interrompeu os murmúrios,revelando quem eles menos esperavam Isobel e Orian Black.</p><p>Todos os olhares se viraram imediatamente para eles,Nenhum pareceu se incomodar com toda a atenção dirigida a eles,não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que a família Black era o centro das atenções.</p><p>Bel caminhou lentamente até Dumbledore e disse algo que só ele pode ouvir,o diretor anunciou o término do café,e logo depois os dois saíram do salão sendo seguidos por Orian.<br/>Os murmúrios preenchiam o salão,uma refeição nunca foi interrompida sem uma explicação,e quem eram aquelas pessoas?</p><p>Marotos</p><p>Remus-Quem será que eram?-disse enquanto entrava na sala de transfiguração.</p><p>James-será que eram do ministério?</p><p>Pedro-Não sei quem eles são,mas já não gosto deles!-disse emburrado .</p><p>Sirius-Por que Rabicho?</p><p>Pedro-ela interrompeu meu café!-respondeu como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>No momento foram ouvidas gargalhadas vindas dos três melhores marotos.</p><p>James-Sério Rabicho?-Disse enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração-Você só pensa em comida!</p><p>Pedro-Não é verdade!-disse enquanto se encolhia de vergonha.</p><p>Sirius-É sim!-Disse em meio a gargalhadas.</p><p>Remus-Gente,chega.-ele já tinha percebido que Pedro,ou melhor Rabicho não gostava dessas brincadeiras.</p><p>Sirius-Tá bom Aluado-Disse revirando os olhos-Vamos falar de outra coisa então...você já percebeu que aquela menina de cabelo rosa que chegou,Tonks?-Remus afirmou com a cabeça-ela é metamorfomaga né?-Remus soltou um sim,estava tentando entender aonde Almofadinhas queria chegar-e nos sabemos que metamorfomagos são raros,e a maneira mais fácil de ser um e se você ser filho de um,e você lembra o que seus filhos disseram?</p><p>Remus-O que meus filhos disseram?-Disse de olhos arregalados.</p><p>Sirius-Eles disseram que herdaram da mãe,o que quer dizer que a mãe deles era uma metamorfomaga.-Disse dando de ombros.-Mas pode não ser...</p><p>James-Caramba,o Almofadinhas foi inteligente!-Sirius lhe mandou um belo dedo do meio-Que foi Aluado?a vai dizer que não achou aquela garota gata?</p><p>Remus-Você não está entendo,ela é muito mais nova!</p><p>Sirius-Ela nasceu em 1973...ela tem quatro anos!</p><p>James-O Aluado gosta das mais novas ein!-Disse dando um empurrão de leve em Remus.-Gente acho que o Remus quebrou.</p><p>Hanna Augusta Longbottom</p><p>Dumbledore nos liberou das aulas por ser nosso primeiro dia aqui,e sim para minha felicidade(e infelicidade dos outros)nos estudaremos aqui normalmente,eles vão fornecer o material e o uniforme.<br/>No momento estavamos eu,Lilu e Rose comendo algumas deliciosas guloseimas e sucos de abóbora (Que James tinha contrabandeado) sentadas a beira do lago negro,observando a lula gigante,eu lia meu livro e elas conversavam sobre os novos "visitantes".</p><p>Lilu-Eca!-disse cuspindo um feijãozinho na grama.</p><p>Rose-Que foi?</p><p>Lilu-Vômito.</p><p>Hanna-Você nunca tem sorte com os feijões,Lilu!-Digo deixando meu livro de lado e focando na corversa das duas.</p><p>Lilu-Falou a sortuda!-Ironiza eu sempre pegar os de meia suja.</p><p>Lilu foi atrás de um copo d'água,porque segundo ela,suco de abóbora é nojento.</p><p>Hanna-Mas sobre o que vocês duas estavam conversando,não me surpreende eles enviarem alguém,isto iria acontecer cedo ou tarde,mas o que eu não entendo é por que ela?</p><p>Rose-Eu não faço ideia-disse se deitando na grama-olha...a tia Bel pode ser bem persuasiva quando quer.</p><p>Hanna-Deve ser isso...-como mais um feijãozinho-Pimenta!que delícia!-por incrível que pareça esse era meu sabor preferido.</p><p>Rose-Como você consegue gostar disso Han?-Disse torcendo o nariz.</p><p>Hanna-Como você gosta do de canela!</p><p>___________🌠___________<br/>Sirius sabe quando ela nasceu pois reconheceu sua prima de segundo grau.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>